


《钟情法则》第一章

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	《钟情法则》第一章

01

窗外天色灰暗破败，风雨晦瞑。

糟糕的天气已经持续了一整天，到夜里雨停了，却又起了蒙蒙一层白雾，浸润着老旧民居周围那几株被雨打得可怜的三角梅。  
白雾未歇，被墙角偶然出现的一只野猫搅了清净。

暗红色的绒面沙发上，寒气日深，雾在吞吐——一重又一重，渐渐合拍上祝玥嘴里含的那口烟雾。

祝玥呛了一口气，指甲在沙发的布面上抓出几道痕，他怎么也没想到，只是来送个扳手的功夫也能同陆野搞起来。

02

“好抽吗？”陆野的声音紧贴上来，淡淡的烟嗓在耳边炸开，动作间下身狠狠一捣，祝玥整个后背崩成一张薄薄的弓，湿润紧窄的肠道一下子被巨物填得太满太深，他双腿不住地踢蹬，被陆野擒住了脚踝拉得更开。

陆野身上还穿着修车工的衣服，沾满难闻的机油，裤链拉开一条缝权当放出作恶的猛兽。他发茬剃得青青一层，眼窝凹深，鼻梁直挺，眼神又野又凶，绷紧的下颌线上挂着汗，看祝玥被烟呛到的狼狈样，大到不讲情面的阴茎终于暂歇片刻。

“就是欠操。”沙哑粗粝的声线不算好听，但祝玥每次都硬到不行。

“你别动……”祝玥小腿肚抽筋，根本合不上，更遑论后穴里还插着一根青筋勃跳的玩意儿。他流了点泪水，漂亮到失真的脸孔上是倔和脆弱。

陆野嘬了口烟，摁灭烟蒂：“要抱吗？”又说：“我衣服脏。”

祝玥点头，抿唇小声道：“我帮你脱。”

陆野不说话，噙着笑看他笨手笨脚地坐起来，含在肚子里的阴茎不知道戳到哪里，引得他轻吟一声，最终调整为坐姿，才把陆野身上的脏衣服脱下来。

一支烟燃尽了，一线烟雾顺着空气直直往上飘。祝玥被动地坐在他身上，被抱着屁股往上颠着操，好几次动作太大，阴茎顺着丰沛肠液弹了出来，粗硕的一根顶在尾骨上，烫得祝玥直往上躲。

陆野不管，大掌在他后背轻抚，令他自己扶着重新塞进去。

祝玥咬着他肩上的肌群，哭着骂：“陆野，混蛋……”

他的手指细白且长，指甲修剪得圆润可爱，握住那根东西好几次都打滑，但被巨硕的冠头撑开穴口的感觉又实在清晰。他咬着牙慢慢往下坐，陆野却等不得，掐着他的腰一下子操进去。

“啊！”

祝玥尖泣了一声，身体被插进深处的肉刃撑到最开，紧接着是没有间隙的一下下打桩似的抽插，他抱着陆野的脖子，发出身不由己的呻吟：“陆野，陆野，陆野……”

“骚。”陆野咬紧牙，胸腹间的肌肉群古铜似的，腹上一条已经淡却长疤上纹着一条盘旋的青龙，龙头的位置正在肩臂处，栩栩如生，仿佛下一刻就能随着他的动作脱展而出。他掐着祝玥的下巴和那红嘴唇接吻，烟草混着薄荷糖味道，又辣又凉。

“小声点叫，员工可都睡在对门。”话是这么说，可他故意似的，掰开那百花花的臀瓣，露出中间艳红色的正在费力吞吐的小口，阴茎操进去不留一点空隙。

祝玥红着眼睛想骂他，吸着通红的鼻尖，脏字还在嘴里，又听见陆野忽然说：“不想你被别人听见。”

那根反骨忽然就被捋顺了，祝玥咬唇竭力忍住脱口而出的呻吟，爽得背脊发抖，陆野在他癯瘦漂亮的身体上来回抚弄，摸到那根没碰过也翘得高高的性器。

“不碰也能射？”

祝玥双手撑在他腹上，指尖挨着青龙的鳞，眼角晃着水光，唇瓣又红又润，还吐出了一小截舌尖，十足十的勾引：“够爽就能。”

陆野扯出个没什么意义的笑：“那我看你每次都挺爽的。”

二手沙发承受着两个人的重量，发出吱吱惨叫。就在这不足五十平米的廉价出租房里，他们像两条交尾的鱼，屋里屋里都是一片雾蒙蒙，有区别的是屋子里的雾是热、是烧融的蜡、是扭曲和沸腾，在情欲间辗转，几欲蒸发。

“祝玥。”

陆野还是那种漫不经心却足够性感的嗓音。祝玥咬住他伸过来的手指，含在嘴里熟练地吸咂，发出色情意味的响声，像只被训乖了白色猫咪，头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，眼神迷朦。

被撑开的穴肉泥泞不堪，口腔里的手指也模仿性器进出的节奏。

“是不是几天没见，就馋鸡巴了？”陆野贴在他耳廓边，凌厉的视线扫过满目摇晃的白肉，又回到祝玥的脸上：“说话。”

祝玥睁着一双圆而润的眼看他，殷红的眼角淫聩着水光：“馋不馋，你不知道？”

完成挑衅的下一秒，整个人天旋地转地被放到在又小又破的沙发上，陆野一点也不温柔，祝玥被撞得脑袋直晕，可濒死而快乐的高潮从锥骨处迸裂开来，他还记着不能叫得太大声的嘱咐，转头死死地咬住了撑在脸侧的手腕。

陆野掐着他的臀瓣，重重撞了数十下，在要射的前一秒抽了出来，几股精液落在祝玥的小肚皮上，还有一股溅到他唇边，祝玥下意识伸舌头舔了一下，然后皱眉说：“好腥……”

“谁他妈让你吃的？”陆野抽纸给他擦干净，又随便给自己那玩意儿擦了两下，塞进裤裆里，光着上半身去厕所打热水。

拧好的热毛巾递给祝玥，他不愿意动，晃着小腿去踢陆野，用脚趾戳他肩头精壮又性感的肌肉，陆野低着头，嘴边叼着一杆没点燃的玉溪，瞧了他一眼，拿热毛巾捂在祝玥的小兄弟上，被他抗议地踢了一下。

陆野叼着烟，意味不明地说：“也就你敢在老子身上胡作非为了。”

祝玥勾起唇角笑，俏生生的脸蛋上露出点少有的骄矜：“只有我愿意碰你吧。”他的理由很充足：“大叔没市场，何况是你这么凶的。”

陆野没接茬，把他一塌糊涂的屁股擦干净，又皱眉看看肿没肿，祝玥感觉自己整个下身都被抬起来了，不自在地拧了一下：“你干嘛啊。”

“看看操坏没有。”

还好，比起第一次操得祝玥一星期上不了体育课的情况来说，后面这几次都算好的了。

陆野满意地揉了一把他的小屁股，道：“有点红，一会儿抹点药。”

祝玥光着往他背上挂，发号司令：“困了，去床上睡觉。”

陆野起身，单臂捞住他的腰把人往身前带：“沙发都被你弄脏了，水做的吗？”又抹了把他的脸：“还哭了，丢不丢人？”

“不丢人！”祝玥大声道：“你管我！”

屋子里没暖气，祝玥一进被窝就冷得直打抖，牙齿磕磕哒哒着问正在往外走的陆野：“你去哪儿？”

“一身脏，去洗个澡。”

修车厂常年供应不了太多热水，刚才给祝玥擦身体的那盆热水还是他提前烧的。陆野一个人时不讲究这些，顶着寒冷夜气随便冲个凉，回去之后祝玥已经睡着了。

03

硬板床窄得很，陆野把祝玥提溜起来，烙煎饼似的放在自己身上。

祝玥闭着眼咕哝了两句：“……明天有课，早点叫我。”

借着玻璃窗外一点苍白月光，陆野看清了祝玥脸上某种类似于信任和依赖的神色，又骤然想起在第一次在修车厂看见祝玥时的场景——

陆野从车底滑出来，最先看到一截裹在牛仔裤里露出来的半边嫩藕似的脚踝，白得惹眼，与满是污脏机油的修车厂格格不入，惹眼极了。

再往上，看见阴云底下一张山明水净的脸，清丽艳绝，顷刻间让周围报废的破铜烂铁失去颜色，陆野心里突突跳了几下，看见少年傲慢之下的不安和戒备。

“喂，就你，帮我开个家长会行吗，价钱由你开。”

声音清泠泠的，好听得很。

陆野钻出车底，站起身来，在周围几个小弟或打量或看戏的眼神中，冲他轻佻抬了抬下巴：“多少钱？”

祝玥本来临时起意，破罐子破摔找来修车厂，没想到真找到一个愿意给他开家长会的。

一时也拿不定注意，试探道：“两百？”

对面那人眉峰微挑，高大身型往破车上随便一倚，表情带上几分玩味，眼神凌厉，有些难训的野性。

祝玥不甘示弱地移开目光：“五百，不答应我就去找别人。”

周围一圈起哄声，陆野用眼神镇压，看着面前的少年道：“成交。”


End file.
